Date Night
by laurenkmyers
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan attempt their first date night, but what happens when Emma finally sees Killian in modern clothes. Do they make it to the Rabbit Hole for drinks? Do they make it out the door?


Here is a little one shot I wroterafter my muse was inspired when pictures of Killian in his new (GORGEOUS) outfit came out. Smutty smut. Be warned.

I'd love to hear your feeback whether good or constructive. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy it.

-laurenkmyers

* * *

Killian looked at himself in the floor length mirror, twisting and turning, checking himself out appraisingly from every angle.

"Well then-" he stopped, checking out his own ass in the mirror.

"Still as devilishly handsome as ever" he chuckled out loud to himself, suddenly wishing away the hours before his date with the Lady Swan.

He thought to surprise her with a new look, considering he was well and truly here to stay why not change it up a bit. He was very much looking forward to seeing the look on Swan's face when she saw him. The notion was rousing his trade-mark smirk as his eyes grew impossible dark, a void of hazy lust obliterating his impossible blue eyes. Shaking his head abruptly to quieten his entirely-inappropriate-for-a-first-date-but-not-entirely-inappropriate-for-2 years'-worth-of-pining thoughts.

He admired the view one last time before exiting his room at Granny's. A walk down by the docks would help pass the time until his date. It would also help clear his head a bit and hopefully calm him down.

Emma was in full on panic mode. When Killian had asked her to go for drinks at the Rabbit Hole the other day she had said yes without really thinking of the consequences. Bad, bad decision on her part. And just what in the hell was she going to wear. Was it a date? Yes, that much was obvious. Did she go smart cas? Jeans and a shirt? Or should she go for the maximum effect: sexy dress, smoky-eyes, red lips, curls, the works?

She knew she wanted to make an impression. The max effect was her best option. Make him nervous. Make him sweat. That'd take the pressure off a little bit. Not entirely, because her stomach still flutters with ravenous butterflies every time he so much as glances her way, but if she could knock him speechless for even a few seconds she'd gain her confidence back.

Emma quickly jumped into the shower and before long she was slipping into a gorgeous, figure hugging red dress that offered a sinful glimpse of the smooth, toned skin of her back. The backless dress was no longer than knee length and it made her legs look like they went on forever, the added 4 inch black heels helped complete her outfit.

She carefully applied the last of her make-up, the red lips and smoky-eyed look was definitely a winner. She felt beautiful and she absolutely could not wait to see Killian's face after all her effort. There was a twinge of self-doubt in her mind that she quickly pushed to the far reaches of her brain. Of course he would love it. He kissed her when she was sweaty and dirty in Neverland for god's sake.

Emma glanced over at her clock; it read 9:25pm. Killian was due to arrive in five minutes. She took a deep breath and let it go really slowly, and then she took another deep breath and repeated the process until she felt somewhat stable. As she was blowing out her final breath she heard a knock on her apartment door. It was time.

Killian's palms were sweaty as he held out the flowers Belle had insisted were a customary gift on one's first date with a lady. He waited patiently for the door to open.

Emma opened the door with enthusiasm and she carefully observed as one by one Killian's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged to the size of moon. Temporary loss of speech apparent as he stood there, dumbfounded at the mere sight of her. Score one: impression made. But little did she realise just how doomed she was. Once she had stopped looking at his face and took in _his_ attire, her face was an exact replica of the one he was pulling. Slack jaw and wide eyes. He'd changed out of his usual pirate garb and was wearing a tight fitted biker's jacket and skinny jeans. SKINNY JEANS! _Lord, have mercy on my soul_. She nearly passed out.

Killian had never seen anything as beautiful as his Swan looked tonight. Her blonde hair framed her gorgeous face in messy curls, her eyes were smoked and lustful and her lips were just downright sinful. He had never wanted to kiss her more. The dress she wore was impossible striking on her, a deep red shade that matched the shade of her lipstick perfectly. The dress clung to each and every womanly curve she possessed and her legs looked simply divine in heels that simply accentuated her slender legs further.

After clearing his throat he looked back up at her face and tried once more to say something, anything. But words, apparently, had failed him. Without another thought he surged forward and presented her with the flowers he had bought.

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian's face to look at the flowers and then she smiled, taking the flowers and smelling the lovely fragrance.

"Thank you" she managed to stutter out. "No one has ever bought me such extravagant flowers before, come in for a second so I can put them in a vase". As she turned around quickly, darting as far away from his gorgeous self as she possibly could, she heard an audible groaning noise that sounded very much like a man in desperate agony. Then she remembered. Backless dress. She smirked. Hello confidence.

She walked back into the living room and found Killian leaning like a goddamn rock star against her fireplace. When he saw her he moved to her swiftly, gripping her hip in his good hand and lifting her chin to look at him with his hook.

"Swan, you look positively ravishing tonight, love" he whispered, a hairs breadth away from her mouth. _Looks like someone found their voice again. _She thought as she struggled to breathe.

"You don't look so bad yourself, pirate, love the pants" she replied with a wink. _Would love them more lying on the floor of my bedroom room though. _And with that thought firmly imprinted on her brain she stopped thinking of any else other than getting him very naked.

She grabbed him by the lapels of his new leather jacket and meshed their lips together in a kiss as fiery as the depths of mount doom. Her tongue, licking a long stripe along his bottom lip, demanding entrance into his mouth; which he granted by tilting and grabbing the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Devouring. The pair of them locked in a heated battle of lips, teeth and tongue that even the world imploding would not shatter the passion that was ignited.

Killian, hand firmly tangled in Emma's hair, groaned into her mouth.  
"Darling-" Kiss.  
"We need to-" Kiss.  
"We're gonna be la-" Kiss.

Emma wasn't in the mood for drinking anymore. She was hungry. Hungry for a taste of her pirate. Cupping him over his obvious bulge she slowly started to stroke him over his very tight jeans. Hoping he would catch on.

Killian was done for. He caught on very quickly to where his Swan's mind was at and carefully untangled his hand from her hair so that he could softly, but deliberately slide his palm down the contours of her naked back, he felt her body shiver beneath him and hauled her in closer so there was no space whatsoever between their bodies.

The two parted, foreheads resting tightly together, still wrapped up in each other's arms as they both breathed heavily in unison, trying to catch their breaths.

"Killian, I want you" Emma said breathlessly, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. Her pupils had dilated and her breathing was heavy. Her lips trembled in excitement. Killian, needing no more confirmation than that, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, Emma's legs immediately wrapping around his body. He nodded and uttered one word. "Bedroom?"

Emma pointed in the direction of her room and started lavishing open mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbone. Killian opened the door to her room and kicked it shut behind him pinning her roughly against it.

"Gods above Swan, if I'd have known all it took to get you into my arms was to change my clothes I would have done it yonks ago" he chuckled against her neck, sending shivers all the way down her spine, right to her very core. She grabbed the back of his head and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Stop talking and fuck me, I need you. _Now_" Her dirty mouth only stimulated Killian's enthusiasm as he ripped his way through her dress with his hook so the very scraps of it hung from her body. Underneath she wore a matching set of lacy black underwear and Killian just about stopped himself from dropping her in shock. She was a vision in black lace. He lowered her down to the floor and took a step back; admiring the way the lace clung to her figure in all the right places. Her nipples, hard and inviting peeking through her (_was it a type of corset?). _Whatever it was, he wanted it off her so he could truly see _her_.

Blushing under Killian's adoring gaze she reached the front clasp of her bra and unclipped it, letting it drop abruptly to the floor. Keeping her eyes on Killian's as he took in her half naked body she bent forward, taking her underwear with her and then in an agonizing show of confidence slowly stood back up and walked the few paces towards Killian.

Killian had held his breath the entire time. Mesmerised by the grace in her movements and seeing her in all her naked glory. He gulped loudly. Her look predatory as she stalked towards him.

"You're far too dressed Captain, it seems a little unfair that I'm standing here completely bare whilst you're completely dressed". The minx. She started stripping him of his jacket and it fell to the floor next to her discarded whatever it was.

Killian finally managed to find his feet again and picked Emma up and threw her, unceremoniously, onto the mattress behind him and she bounced on impact. Killian had never stripped himself of all his clothes faster. The skin tight pants doing nothing to prevent him from getting back to his Swan.

Emma had moved herself up the bed so she was leaning against the headboard, watching him with rapt amusement and lust on her face. He followed her path until he reached her feet, picking up one leg he started by kissing her foot and torturously slowly making his way up her legs with kisses that had her breathing hoarsely by the time he reached the place she needed him the most. She was going to explode if he didn't touch her.

"Killian" she whined. "Please".

"Killian licked his way up her inner thigh stopping just before he reached her dripping core.

"What do you want darling, tell me and it's yours". His breath ghosting over her throbbing centre.

"Fuck, Killian. I need you to touch me. I need your mouth on me".

Before she could overthink what she had just uttered out loud his mouth descended on her, latching onto her throbbing clit. He licked and sucked until she was writhing so forcefully underneath him he had to hold her down with his hand on one hip and his hook on the other. He moved his hand down so that he could slip two fingers inside of her at once. She was so wet and ready for him. He lightly grazed his teeth over her clit, as he pounded his fingers inside of her and within seconds she was coming harder and faster than she had ever come in her entire life. The stars of Neverland never looked this good. Her entire world imploded in an ecstatic cry of "Killian!" and then he helped bring her back down to earth, lapping away at her folds hungrily.

Emma laid there, breasts heaving up and down as she tried to catch her damn breath. She heard Killian chuckle lightly against her core and a shot of fire gushed through her entire body.

"Good lord Swan, you are so incredibly sexy when you come, when you screamed my name at the end there I very nearly came myself". He crawled his way up her body and kissed her, she couldn't think of anything more erotic than tasting herself on her pirate's lips. "You are a goddess, woman".

Emma, still breathing heavily replied "That was-"

"Definitely_ not_ a one-time thing, now that I've tasted you there isn't anything in this world or the next that will stop me from tasting you again". Killian smoothed his hook up and down her heated body, the cold metal sizzling against her scorching skin providing the perfect solution to the heat whilst still turning her on immensely. She turned to Killian and kissed him hungrily, grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping him so that she was now on top, straddling his naked body.

"Now, this is where the fun really begins" Emma said as she trailed her finger through his thick chest hair, going further down to his happy trail and even further down until she wrapped her hand around his eager cock. (_Holy crap he's huge). _That thought alone spurred her on even more. Eager to have him inside her. She turned her head to look Killian dead in the eye as she started moving her hand up and down his length. She could see he was struggling to keep his eyes on her, and when she positioned him at her entrance and sank slowly down onto him, he watched as inch by agonising inch of him disappeared inside of her, he finally succumbed to the darkness and with a loud groan he tilted his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Fu-uck, you feel so good wrapped around me darling, so warm. So tight"

She started moving slowly at first, testing the waters as it were, before she picked up the pace so that she was bouncing on his lap almost violently. The little noises she made as she rode him would inevitably be his undoing. He held her hip in his hand to keep her steady and looked up at her, watching her face contort in pleasure as she flung her head back, hair tumbling down her back. He steadied his feet firmly on the bed below him and thrust up into her as she thrust down and they both moaned simultaneously at the force of their entwined pleasure.

Their pace was relentless, but they moved with a grace of practised lovers who had been making love for centuries. They knew each other's bodies so well. Each thrust threw them both to higher levels of passion until Killian could no longer stand being under her. He flipped them suddenly and thrust into her so forcefully, pounding into her tight body until both of them were dripping with sweat. He knew he was close so he found her clit and started rubbing in delicious circles in time with his thrusts. Hoping to make her come one last time for him.

Emma had never been fucked so thoroughly in her life. She even forgot her own name. She could feel another orgasm building and didn't want it to end, but it was catching up to her so fast that when it hit she didn't even have time to prepare herself. She just exploded around Killian's cock. Squeezing and milking him for all he was worth and that was the end of Killian Jones.

His life flashed before his eyes as experienced the most intense orgasm of his very long life. He spurted his release into her body, riding her through his orgasm and slowly come to a halt. He collapsed on top of her completely spent. The pair of them, dead to the world wrapped in each other's arms, Killian still inside Emma. Emma had not only given him her body that night, but she'd given him her heart.

And that's how they woke up the next morning. Wrapped up in each other; intertwined body, heart and soul.


End file.
